Love is not Lost
by jjbb-1996
Summary: So Robin has left for war and now marian is at home in england on her own and causing all kinds of havoc. Fanfic about marians antics whilst Robin's away. And Robin's adventures whilst he's at war. leads up to the start of series one.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey any of my readers still out there. i know there were only a few to start with :L anyway i want to apologise for not uploading my new story sooner, its been pretty crazy. anyway thanks for reading the last one, i hope you enjoy this one. please R&R so i knew whos out there.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Knighton – November, 1187

Marian sat up in her bed, it had been 3 weeks since Robin had left and she had done nothing but lie in bed and mope. Her eyes felt heavy, and they stung from the endless tears. But after hearing about the state the farm was in and John and her father arguing she decided enough was enough. She would not waste more tears and days on a man who left her for glory. She climbed from her bed and opened the curtains to reveal a blanket of snow covering Knighton, people would need her help, she knew it. She pulled on a shirt and bodice, some trousers and then one of the spilt skirts she owned and made her way downstairs.

Sophia and Melissa nearly jumped when they saw Marian standing before them. Marian flashed a smile, it was not her usual smile that could launch ships, before taking the bread and water from the tray and tying her cloak around her shoulders. She made to open the door but was stopped by a comment from Sophia, "Lady Marian do you think it is wise to go running around outside. You have only just…" She trailed off when Marian turned to look at her.

"Only just got out of bed. Yes you are right, which is why I need to get out of this house and go to see my village. My father is getting older and cannot go out in the snow, so I will and beside my father will not set foot on the farm." Marian stated.

"Very well, but please put these on." Sophia sighed and handed Marian a pair of gloves. She gasped when she saw what she had handed Marian. "Mi'lady I am terribly sorry. Forg…"

"Forgive you for what, handing me my favourite pair of gloves?" Marian interrupted. It was true they were her favourite pair, although Robin had bought them for her 17th birthday, they were her favourite. "Well I have work to do I will be back soon." She remembered she would need food to hand out so jogged down to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of food.

She walked around her village, from house to house, handing out a little food to each household. Every time she knocked on the door she was greeted by a warm smile and a loving hug. She loved this village and everyone in it and the smiles on her people's faces when she handed them food.

"Thank you Mi'lady." The women of the last house said.

"You are very welcome." Marian smiled.

"Are you ok mi'lady? Everyone was worried about you." She asked placing a hand on the young lady of the manors arms giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I am fine, who says you need a man to be stronger?" Marian laughed an unconvincing laugh, it still hurt deeply that Robin had left, it physically ached, she wondered whether she would ever get over him leaving; then she realised she would have to. You cannot wait for a man who is fighting a war, it doesn't work like that.

"I am glad to hear you say that Lady Marian and god bless you for the food." The lady said stepping back into her house. Marian turned and headed to the barn of Knighton farm, she heard the door shut behind her back and he blew the air from her cheeks. The hardest part done and no tears, perhaps she would be ok.

Portsmouth

Robin and Much were in their room which they had been sharing, they were packing up their bags ready to move onto the ship that same after. Robin had his bow and quiver slung over his shoulder as usual. They remained silent as they packed, in fact Robin had been silent the whole journey, only speaking to inform Much that he was in fact listening or to answer the king.

"Master if you are so upset about the way it ended with Marian, why did you not go and see her?" Much finally asked, hating the silence that filled the room.

"She made her choice, she didn't want to see me and so I respected that and I stayed away." Robin sighed.

"Then do not mope." Much said shoving his master.

"I am not moping."

"Yeah of course. Come on we do not want to be late." Much said grabbing his own and his master's bag.

Robin stood on the deck watching the private guard, which he was now captain of, loading the last of the supplies onto the boat. Robin sighed knowing that this may be the last time he would ever see England, but he would not dwell on that now, he was going on  
the greatest adventure of his life, to fight alongside his King and for the country he loved. Nothing would dampen his mood which had now lifted as he saw the gang plank being pulled in. It would take them 6 months to sail to the holy land, plus then the journey to the battle ground which would be a week of constant moving only stopping for a few hours a night, well that was what the king had explained to him. As the Captain of The Kings Private Guard he had to know the kings plans, he was a leader now, responsible for people's lives, this was an adventure. One he was glad to embark on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is a rather short chapter. Hope you enjoy it none the less.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Locksley – the following day

The truth was John was worried, in fact he was extremely worried; he had never seen Marian so upset. He knew she would take robin leaving hard, but locking herself in her room and not coming out for 3 weeks, she had never been one to mope. He was pulled from his thoughts by a knocking on the door. Thornton opened it to reveal Marian standing there, her hood up to shield herself from the cold; Thornton ushered her in the house quickly and went to make her a warm drink. "Marian!" John cried rushing to encircle his arms around her. Marian had to use everything she had not to break down in his arms, telling him how much she hated but loved Robin at the same time, it was true she loved him, she always would.

"Hello John," much to her own surprise her voice did not break.

"I am so glad you got out of your room." He said finally releasing her from his grasp.

"So I am I was starting to get bored." She laughed, still unconvincing, but closer to a real laugh than the previous day.

"Well I have cards, would you like a game?"

"Definitely." Marian smiled; the same smile as previous, not the warm smile John was used to, and it pained him to see her like this.

* * *

As Marian walked around Locksley with Robin's father she knew the conversation he was building up to speak. But she felt inclined to speak first. "How long will this war last?" She asked looking straight ahead. There was an arms stretch distance between them.

"Im afraid I don't know, could be months, could be years." John said honestly. Marian nodded. "Marian you cannot stay mad at him forever." She sighed.

"I realise that." She finally admitted.

"I am not saying that what he did was ok but…"

"Good because it was not." She snapped, interrupting him mid-sentence. She took a deep breath. "I apologise, I should not be so rude."

"It is ok, you are hurting I understand."  
"Was I stupid to think that it would happen, to think that I would marry him?" She finally looked at John, the quietness of her voice and the sound of her voice cracking hurt him, as much as he admired his son for fighting for his country, he shouldn't have left how he did. This time he sighed, he looked to see tears streaming down her face. He took her in his arms and hugged her.

"No of course you weren't, trust me, things will work out you will see."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 enjoy people :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Knighton – April, 1188 

It had been six months since the king had left for his crusade, taking many of the younger generation of men with him. Marian was sat at the table checking the ledgers of Knighton, her father had been extremely busy with Nottingham since the king left he had been treading on eggs shells to keep Prince John happy, a task that was not easily done. Marian could see the anguish on her father's face. "Father is everything alright?"

"Yes, I have sorted everything so I can now take back the ledgers give them to me. Now!" He growled.

"Excuse me, but I did you a favour and you treat me with disrespect. How dare you?" She said slamming down the ledgers before him. "Don't you ever ask me for anything ever again." She grabbed her cloak and headed out toward her horse.

She rode into Sherwood through familiar tracks and over fallen trees; she stopped at a familiar spot, the fallen tree over the river. She smiled at many memories of this fallen tree over the river, then her face turned to sorrow when she remembered that the boy that she had sat here with so many times was gone, and she was completely on her own. She was going to turn 18 in a few months, many of the noble's daughters she knew of were already married and with child. She took her boots off and pulled herself onto the log; she walked across and sat in the middle staring down into the water. "Oh Robin, why did you have to leave for a crusade? Like every other man in the country, you take up arms and follow your king." She sighed and picked bark of the tree, threw it into the river and watched it float away. "Crusader fever hey," she sighed throwing another piece. "Just like every other young man." Once again she threw bark into the river, a tear released from her eye and she quickly wiped it away, she chided herself, she had said no more tears and she had meant it.  
She got up from the log put her boots back on and jumped down, she collected her horse from the water's edge and rode in the direction of Knighton, feeling calmer she knew she could face her father without screaming at him. She stopped her horse, and turned in the opposite direction, towards Locksley, she hadn't been to visit John Carty in a while, she wanted to check Locksley was ok and that _he _was ok. He was also getting older more frail, he tired easily and she rarely saw him leave Locksley.

* * *

Locksley

She rode into the stables and put her horse in the stall she had always had since coming on regular visits. Robin had taken his biggest horse, Alcott with him for him to ride and Much had taken Mason. There were 2 horses left, Robin's hunting horse and John's horse, she handed each an apple before noticing the back door of the stable was open. She walked through and saw John lying on the floor.

"John!" She shouted running across the yard to him. "John!" She gently touched his arm. "Thornton!" She screamed trying to get the attention of the house.

"Marian is that you?" John's voice was deathly quiet.

"John it is me. It's Marian." She gently rolled him over so he was lying on his back. "Thornton!" She shouted once more. She saw him run from the house and over to them.

"Master! Master Carty. Are you ok?" Thornton asked standing over Marian.

"Thornton help me get him inside. Send Mary for a physician." Marian said supporting John as did Thornton.

"Please that is not necessary." John had regained volume to his voice yet still sounded in pain.

"You do not just pass out on the floor for no reason." Marian insisted. "We will put you to bed.

* * *

Marian sat by John's bed side she gently patted a damp cloth on his forehead. "Marian please, I am fine." John insisted pushing her hand away.

"I do not call passing out fine." She sighed. "The physician said that you have an access of blood, so he made a small cut and took some blood out. He has ordered you several days of bed rest."

"See nothing serious." He smiled and Marian nodded.

"I am just worried about you that is all."

"And you need not,"

"I am still not sure." She sighed again.

"Please go home, get some rest you can come back tomorrow." He said taking the cloth from her hand and putting it in the bowl. "Go on."

"I will be back in the morning."

"I look forward to it." He smiled as she got up and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey my story readers. Just wanted to say thanks for reading and reviewing :) and in reply to a review yes i am going to continue the story after robin gets home. I hoping to do an alternate ending to series 2 and then a different series 3 :) **

* * *

Chapter 4

Knighton Hall – beginning of May, 1188

Marian woke feeling refreshed it was the first night she had spelt soundly since John's collapse the previous week, he had been ordered bed rest and that was up today. She was going to Locksley to ensure he did not over do anything. She rose from her bed and opened the shutters, winter and spring had been and gone; now the sun was shining down and it spelled a good summer, hoping meaning better harvest. Marian had woke before the house as she usually did, but something did not feel right this morning.  
Suddenly she heard whining, a baby whining, and it was close. She quickly pulled on her clothes and rushed down the stairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs the whining became crying and she heard the sound coming from the front door. She rushed across and pulled open the door to find a baby wrapped in a ragged cloth on her doorstep, she scooped the child up and hurried across the yard to see if the mother was around. Marian rocked the baby in the arms and she turned in a slow circle. Knighton was silent beside the baby she held in her arms. From the size of him he was around 10 months old, she guessed that the father had left for the war and the mother couldn't cope. "Shhhh, shh it's ok little one, come on lets go find some milk for you." She smiled gently stroking the child's face.

Marian sat in the chair feeding the little boy with a milk soaked cloth, as she discovered whilst changing him. "Lady Marian, what are we going to do?" Sophia asked standing over watching the smile on Marian's face, Sophia sighed inwardly seeing how happy Marian was. The young women in front of her was definitely ready for a family but that wasn't going to happen, not with Robin away at least.

"I'm not sure, Sophia." Marian said not taking her eyes of the boy. She thought a moment longer. "We will look after him until either his mother comes, and if she doesn't he stays with us."

"Have you spoken with your father?"

"No, he will understand."

"What do we call him?" Sophia asked as Marian rocked the baby as he was falling asleep sucking on the rag; she finally looked up at Sophia.

"Dan, short for Daniel." Marian smiled.

"Very well Dan it is." Sophia smiled. Marian smiled and rose from the chair to put the small boy into the cot they had dug out from her childhood.

* * *

Locksley Village

Marian rode into Locksley the following day clutching baby Dan in her arms. She was extra careful not to be noticed, rumours spread, easily and quickly. She rode into the stables and dismounted, then made her way through the stable door into the house. John had told her there was no need to knock anymore; she was as much as family as Robin was. "Hello… John… Thornton." She said walking into the main room.

"In the kitchen Lady Marian." Thornton voice carried from down the hallway. She made her way down familiar halls and into the kitchen to find Thornton making bread and John sat in the chair.

"Hello." She smiled, gently rocking the baby to keep him asleep. "I have bought someone for you to meet." John gasped when he saw the child in Marian's arms.

"Marian, what is this?" John asked crossing the room towards her.

"This is a baby," Marian laughed. "A baby boy to be precise."

"I see it is a baby, I mean what are _you_ doing with it." John said reaching for the baby. Marian handed him over and her face turned serious.

"He was left on my doorstep yesterday morning, the mother was long gone."

"What are you going to do with him?"

"He is going to stay with me, either permanently or until his mother comes back for him."

"Do you think that is wise, I mean rumours, Marian your name may become tainted?"

"Then taint away, as far as I am concerned he is my family, and will be until circumstances change."

"He is a lovely young lad." John smiled. "What's his name?"

"Dan." Marian smiled. John eyes turned sad and then back to joy.

"Robin's grandfather on his mother's side was called Dan." He smiled. At the mention of Robin Marian turned sad, she would not admit it but having a child around made her miss Robin even more than she already did. John watched the tears well in her eyes. "Sorry Marian I did not mean to upset you."

"It is fine, I am quite well." Marina said wiping her eyes and then taking Dan back in her arms. "Anyway I guess I bought him here so you could meet your grandson."

"My grandson?"

"Yes, well you are like a father to me." Marian smiled.

"Of course. I am honoured Marian."

"Good, I am glad."

* * *

Port of Acre – Holy Land

"This is it Much, we are finally here." Robin smiled stepping off the boat and onto the ground of the Holy Land.

"I for one am glad. Have I mentioned that I hate boats and seas? I mean really hate them." Much complained, having suffered from terrible sea sickness he was happy to be on dry land.

"It may have slipped out once or twice." Robin smirked.

"Unbelievable," Much muttered.

"Robin!" The king called from on the boat. Robin ran back onto the boat Much close at his heels. "See to it that everything is unloaded from the boats."

"Yes sir." Robin said and the king turned and left. "Right Much work to do." He walked to the front of the boat and stood on the tallest point he could. "Right men, everything needs to be taken of every boat. Let's get to work!" He shouted and men started to move boxes. Many of the men were annoyed to be ordered around by a _'boy' _but they also knew he was a favourite with the king, nobody dared to cross him.

The boats were emptied in now time at all. Men and horses were ready to move out to the battle field. It would take a week to reach where they planned to make camp. "Robin are the men ready?" The king asked atop his horse next to Robin and Much.

"Yes sir. Everything is ready, we can move out."

"Good. MEN MOVE OUT!" The king shouted and they started there long journey to their camp.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup, my god knows how many readers. _SPOILER ALERT. Dont read this if you dont want to know the story plot, sorta thing :L_ I had a question about the baby dan :) well in this story, he doesnt pay a huge role, but if you remember series 2 episode three, the boy called dan, though it would be cool if marian had some sort of connection other than him just being her stable boy. and thought it might give way to a bit of story later on, anyway that is enough of the spoilers, sorry :P on with the story. R&R  
Jess xx**

* * *

Chapter 5

Locksley Manor – 3 months later, August, 1188

Marian had turned 18 a few months before and was more forward and bold than ever. She sat by John's bed side, he had fell over and hurt his leg, Marian had rushed to his side as soon as she had heard, Robin's puppy, Brandy, was sat at her side, it was a hunting dog that he had been beginning to train. Dan was at home with Melissa and Sophia, she hadn't had time to get him ready to come with her, he was over a year old and had begun walking, he was already pushing the wooden ball around the floor and trying to climb upon everything, even trying to attempt the stairs. Dan loved coming to Locksley and chasing Brandy around.

"How is it feeling?" She asked after she had made the fire up and sitting back down in the chair with the dog placing his head on her lap.

"It's fine. Nothing serious. Should be better again in a week or so. Marian I have to say I am surprised you are here."

"Why is that?"

"Well the new sheriff, he comes today."

"New sheriff. John what are you talking about?" Marian said eyes widened.

"He did not tell you." John said. "Marian, your father has been removed from office. His last bid was not expected."  
"What?"

"I cannot believe he did not say anything."

"Im sorry John I have to go." She said hurrying from her chair and out of the room. She ran down the stairs and out into the stables. Her horses was still saddled as she had not long arrived. She quickly vaulted onto the mares back and galloped towards Nottingham.

* * *

Nottingham Castle 

Marian rushed through the halls of the castle towards the Great Hall, "Father." She said bursting through the door, pushing the new guard out of the way. "What is going on?"

"Your father is no longer sheriff. I am." A short bald man said sat in the chair at the front of the room.

"Excuse me." She said stepping down the stairs.

"Your father has not been tending to Nottingham to Prince John's standards. So I, Sheriff Vaisey, have been sent to sort things out. Which means that his services are no longer needed."

"That is outrageous, my father has looked after this county better than any other county has been."

"And now that is not good enough. Missy, you would do well to speak with respect, or it will not only be the shire that you father loses, but also his lands and perhaps you." Vaisey snarled in Marian's face. "Gisborne!" He shouted into Marian, without taking his eyes of the girl. A tall man, with jet black her and ice blue eyes emerged at the top of the stairs. He was dressed all in black leather and the spurs on his black boots could be heard a mile away. "Show Sir Edward and his leper of a daughter out of MY castle!"

"Yes my lord." He smirked at the old man and his daughter before taking Marian's bicep. She shrugged her arm.

"Yes ok, we are going." She snarled and helped her father up the steps.

"Keep an eye on them Gisborne, especially the girl." Sheriff Vaisey said as Marian and Edward exited the room.

"Yes my lord. Now I was promised lands, where will they be, I want to settle in."

"All in good time Gisborne, all in good time. First I think we need to meet all our nobles. Send a message for every lord in Nottingham to attend my meeting this afternoon."

"Yes my lord."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Locksley village

It had been a week since the new sheriff arrived and Marian could already see a difference in the people of Nottingham, she rode toward the manor house to see John stood outside whilst a cart was being unloaded. Marian kicked her horse into a canter. She pushed herself from the saddle and landed with two feet on the floor and took off towards the manor. "John what is going on?" She asked standing in front of him.

"It is Gisborne he is taking the house and the village."

"But how?"

"It is not mine to occupy, since Locksley is in Robin's name, only he can stop it." John said with tears in his eyes.

"And since Locksley isn't here. This house and surrounding estate is in my power." Gisborne sneered as he stood behind Marian. She shuddered as she felt his presence behind her. She quickly moved to John's side.

"But John is Robin's father surely that counts for something." Marian pleaded.  
"It is orders from the sheriff." Gisborne smirked. He turned to toward the house and walked away his spurs clunking.

"Come on John you can come and stay with me. Get on my horse and head to Knighton." I said quietly. "I am going to go and get Robin's dog and also your horse."

"Marian no, leave them, you cannot anger this man after only a week."

"Don't worry John I will be fine. Please just go." Marian smiled, John reluctantly nodded and mounted Marian's horse. She watched him leave before she ran off around the back of Locksley manor. She found Brandy locked in her run, she quietly ran to her and lifted her out over the wood. Marian then ran into the stables. She wanted to take both John's horse and Robin's hunter but she knew that she couldn't, if she took both she was sure there would be trouble. She crept silently in through the back door of the stables, who knew that all those years of hunting with Robin would actually help her. She noiselessly saddled the horse and climbed onto his back, she raised the hood so no one would see and she whistled to Brandy, the year old pup pricked her ears and ran after the horse, Marian had already began cantering towards Knighton.

Knighton 

Marian rode into the stables followed by the dog, she opened the door connecting it to the house to allow Brandy to run inside to find John, she unsaddled John's horse and placed him in the empty box she had. She ran her hand through her chestnut coloured, curled hair, which was hanging loose. She let out a deep sigh knowing that her father would have a lot to say about this. She took a deep breath and walked into the manor. To her surprise John and her father were sat at the table talking, not yelling or scowling or arguing. She smiled and after saying hello to the two men, she went to go and find her 'son'. It still felt strange to her, having a son and not being married. But nothing could change how she felt about that boy, she loved him like her own and to her he always would be.

Marian found Dan playing with Melissa downstairs, she smiled and knocked on the door. "Sorry to interrupt." Marian smiled.

"It's ok milady." Mel said.  
"How has he been?"

"Pure gold." Mel smiled.  
"Mama." Dan cooed as he turned to see his mother and toddled across the room. She scooped him up into her arms.

"Thanks Mel." Marian smiled before exiting the room.

She walked into the main room where John and her father were sat. "Father I hope it is ok that John stays. But he has nowhere else to go as Gisborne took Locksley." Marian said almost bowing at her father.

"It is quite alright Marian, it appears I and John have a common desire, we both want you and the little lad to be happy and safe." Edward smiled stretching out his arms. Marian handed Dan to Edward and walked out into the stables to sort out the horses. Brandy followed her out.

Marian was grooming her horses and gived them fresh bedding. She brushed the final horses mane then put it in a box. She grabbed the broom and began to sweep the floor. "So how did you learn to de so silent and sneaky?" John asked leaning against the stable doors.

"I will give you one guess." Marian said still brushing the floor.

"My son." John smiled.

"Exactly." Marian smiled at the memory of creeping through the forest by Robin's side.

"You miss him don't you?" John prodded carefully at the subject, he knew Marian was sore and he knew she was still hurting. She stiffened and then stopped sweeping.

"There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about him and then I think about how he left. And I wish he would come home safe. But not for me, for you and for his people." She said coldly and she propped the broom against the wall and headed out towards Knighton with Brandy following afoot.

Holy land

The sun was rising Robin was already awake and pacing his tent which he shore with Much. Much put his foot into one of his boots and quickly pulled it out when he felt something unnatural touch his foot. He grabbed the boot and flipped it over and scorpion fell to the floor, "Uggh that is revolting! I could have died." Much complained, attentively checking his other boot. "Master have you checked your boots?" Much asked rising from his bunk. "Master?"

"Sorry Much did you say something?" Robin said his mind had been completely lost in thought; he couldn't stop thinking of Marian. The only time he did not think of her was when he had to fight.

"What is wrong with you master? You are so distant." Much asked.

"Nothing Much I am fine, I swear."

"It's Marian isn't it?" Much said. Robin bit his lip and nodded. "Then send her a message."

"I doubt she'd even read it." Robin sighed. "Come on, we need to go and find the king."

"Yes master." Much sighed. He hated seeing Robin like this but Robin was stubborn and would not listen to anything. There was little he could do.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Knighton

It was a few days, since John had been staying at Knighton. Marian came into the house after doing the morning feeding it was around 7:30 and she had been up since 6. There were 2 other workers on the farm but with the new sheriff's taxes being so high she knew she could not afford to hire anymore help. She took a seat at the table and John came down the stairs and her father stood from the chair in front of the fire and sat down next to each other in front of her. _'This isn't good'_ Marian thought to herself. She leaned back in her chair and waited.

"Marian, I and your father have been talking. And we have agreed on one thing." John said softly. _'this really wasn't good'_ she thought again.

"That is never good." Marian sighed, shifting slightly in the chair.

"No Marian you have to hear us out." Edward said.

"That means whatever you are going to say I will not like."

"Nottingham is changing fast."

"Im aware."

"Then you will know we have to change to." John said.

"Something I'm less aware off."

"Marian we have been thinking and now that there is a new sheriff, having Dan stay with us may not be a good idea." John was treading very carefully.

"What do you mean?"

"Marian, like we said things are changing, with a new sheriff we cannot risk anything bad becoming of your name. You are 18 and unmarried with a child. This sheriff is mean and spiteful; he may try to turn the other nobles against your family."

"I do not care. I am not giving up my son." Marian shouted slamming her hand on the table.

"Well you will." Edward said. John shot him a glance and Edward withered a little. Marian was impressed.

"Marian it is for the best, he knows you are his mother and nothing will change that. You can still see him. You will not be abandoning him, just looking out for both of you." John said reaching his hand across the table to gently touch Marian's clenched fist. Once he touched it she quickly pulled it away and stood and crossed the room to lean on the mantel piece. She bit her lip in thought; she turned back to face the two men and sighed.

"Very well. I will take him to Locksley orphanage." She finally said.

Locksley Orphanage

"Thank you for this sister Mary, I cannot tell you what this mean to me." Marian said walking down the corridor with the nun.

"You are very welcome Lady Marian. And thank you for offering to pay for him." The sister replied.

"Well he is my son, just because he cannot live with me does not mean I can't support him."

"I fear we will soon have more children on our doorstep."

"I fear that too, I already see the changes in the villages and the villagers." Marian sighed.

"And until the king returns it will not get any better." The sister said. Marian physically and visually stiffened. "Sorry Lady Marian I did not mean to open old wounds."

"It's not your fault." Marian said simply as they walked into the room where Daniel was playing. "Please look after him." Marian choked.

"We will don't worry."

"Dan, mama has to go now."

"Mama." Dan said stretching his arms to his mother. Marian knelt down and hugged her son tears streaming down her face.

"Mama will be back soon. I promise." She said finally pulling the young child from her body. Sister Mary picked up the struggling boy, who had begun screaming for his mother. Marian quickly turned away and headed out of the orphanage. She got to her horse and cried into the mares shoulder. Olivia nuzzled her arm and snorted making Marian smile slightly. She wiped her face and mounted her horse before galloping back home towards Knighton.

* * *

**Nawww :'(**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Knighton manor

Marian had taken to her room after returning from leaving Daniel. It was the following day and she sat up in bed, she needed to vent somehow. Having to leave Dan had bought back painful memories of Robin leaving her. She needed to get it all out of her system so she could move on somehow. She sat up in bed and scanned her room to see something leaning in the corner that she had forgotten about. A lute. A smile crept across her face slightly, she had learned to play it in the years she was with her uncle and aunt. Marian walked across the room and gently grabbed the neck of the instrument, she ran her hand down the familiar wood and plucked at a few of the strings. She only hoped she could remember how to actually play it.

A few hours later she jumped up from her bed, feeling a lot happier and a lot freer, she smiled at the parchment in front of her, filled with music and lyrics. She had remember how to play and write just like she had been taught by her aunt all those years ago and now something she thought she would never do again had helped her move on with her life. She hurried down the stairs with the lute and music in her hand. She found John and Edward sat in front of the fire. Marian shouted for Sophia and the entire house to come up, they hadn't seen her this happy and excited in a long time that everyone was smiling and followed the young lady who was only of few steps short of bouncing.

Once everyone was sat or stood before her she pulled up a stool with her foot and sat down. She plucked at the strings and began to play, then once she was at the right point she began to sing. A smile spread across Edwards face, he was so proud of his daughter at that particular moment, Sophia was nearly in tears as Marian continued with her song. She played the last few notes of the song. Once she was finished she looked up smiling. She saw the faces of her servant's most were nearly in tears and Edward was smiling more than Marian had ever seen before. She looked to John he was also smiling, and he gave her a nod of his head and began to clap, the whole room followed suit. Marian laughed and stood and bowed. She felt free at last, finally she felt she had something to live for and she didn't have to live in the past anymore. She was like a new person and intended to do something to help everyone in this room, everyone in Knighton and everyone in Nottingham, she would make a difference.

* * *

**No one shout at me! I know that she didnt play the lute in the series but hey, she didnt do alot of the thing i said did, soo hey ho and well i always thought it would give her even more depth as a character. and well, music, its a good stress relief. who doesnt love a good sing song :D x**


	9. Chapter 9

Hellooo everyone... anybody out there. its gone very queit on the reviewing front, I hope my readers are still there. please R&R so i know someone is actually reading it, good or bad reviews honestly i dont care, constructive critisium and all that :) anyway hope you enjoy the next chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 9 

Locksley village – a month later, September, 1188

It was a cold for September, Marian hoped it wouldn't spell a really cold winter she was sure that many villagers wouldn't handle it, but she was not to worry about that today as a young couple from Locksley village were getting married. She had rode with John to Locksley and had intended to leave, but when some of the villagers preparing the feast had asked if she wouldn't mind helping she just couldn't say no. The villagers attending the wedding, along with John, had entered Locksley church when Sheriff Vaisey followed by Gisborne arrived in Locksley. It had been only 2 weeks since his arrival and Marian already could not stand the man. A lot of the village weren't in the church they were preparing the outside.

"Hello everybody, you seem to think that it is acceptable to host a wedding without seeking mine or your lord's permission." The sheriff said sat atop his horse. Guards were circled around many carry lit torches. Marian had an uneasily feeling in her stomach.

"We had permission sir we asked Lord Carty." A middle aged man said after putting down his basket. Gisborne, who had already got off his horse, came striding across to the man, he hit the man across his face with the back of his hand. Gisborne had used so much forced that the man had been knocked to the ground. Marian ran across the yard towards the man to help him up.

"How dare you? You hit him without any reason. What is wrong with you?" Marian said once the man was on his feet again.

"_I_ am lord of this manor, _not_ Carty and not his son." Gisborne sneered.

"You will _never_ be lord as Locksley as long as Lord Carty is alive and as long as Robin has his title." Marian scowled at both men, she wasn't scared of either, at least she wasn't until the words that flowed from the sheriffs mouth.  
"Well little Robin, has flown away to war. And perhaps his father may not be here very much longer. Burn it." The sheriff said coolly and the guards ran towards the church. Marian screamed for John and tried to run after them. They placed a board against the door to stop the villagers from escaping. "And if any of you think about going behind our backs there will be consequences." The sheriff said riding away, Gisborne mounted his horse with a smirk on his face.

Marian ordered everyone outside to hurry with buckets, she could hear them slamming against the door from the inside but she couldn't get to the door without being burnt so she decided to help with buckets. They had formed a line to take the water down. The door suddenly burst open and Marian ran to find John.

"John!" She shouted running through the crowd who were running towards family and friends. Many continued to throw water onto the church and those who had just escaped were helping but it was of no use the church was going to be destroyed. "John!" Marian shouted again before a man who had been inside the church touched her arm.

"I am sorry mi'lady but he did not come out with us. Once the fire started we did not see him, I looked for him before I ran out but could not see him, I couldn't stay any longer or I would have perished. I am terribly sorry my lady." The man said before turning away. Marian felt her knees feel weak suddenly she felt heavy and that everything was falling down on top of her. She fell to the floor crying. He couldn't be dead, she would not accept it. Thornton came across the yard and took Marian's arm.

"Come on my lady, we need to help put the fire out." He said nearly dragging Marian from the floor, he knew she would not be able to help now, but that church was about to fall and onto her.

Villagers had gone into the church after the fire had stopped to look for John, when they came out they wore sombre faces, the man would had previously told Marian john had not come out, simply shook his head. Marian began to cry again, she now realised that he wasn't coming out, and that he was gone, she fell into Thornton's arms. "Come mi'lady we must get you home."

* * *

Locksley hill – 2 days later

Marian watched with tears streaming down her face as John Carty's Coffin was lowered to the ground. It was empty as they hadn't found his body, or any sort of remains. All the villagers were gathered and were all just as equally upset. The only person who Marian wanted for comfort right now was thousands of miles away, then suddenly she realised, Robin would not know of his father's death. She would need to send him a message. But now, she had to morn for the man who had always been there for her. The man who she shorn no blood with and there only connection was his son, yet she had confided in him when she could speak with no one else. He was like a father to her and she would morn for him like one.

She had rode home and ran straight to her room. She grabbed the lute from the side of the room and began to play, anything she could. She took the ink and parchment from the side and began to write down notes. Before long she had half a song coming together. Within the two hours Marian had wrote a new song and had played it through making sure it sounded right. She knew that no one would be at the grave by this time. She quickly re-saddled her horse and rode back to the grave. Once she got there she smiled slightly at the flowers on his grave. She sat cross legged at the bottom of his grave and began to play the song she had just written.


	10. Chapter 10

**I thought it had been longer since I updated but apparantly not... ahh well any people thank you for your reviews and enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Knighton – 4 months later, January, 1189

Marian was still raw over Johns death, she found that throwing knives at trees helped. Her aim was better than she thought it would be and 4 months offered plenty of practice. Throwing plates also seemed of use to her, good stress relief and sometimes safer than throwing knives but not by much. Sophia had now made sure that the only plates Marian could get too were wooden. They were less easy to destroy so Marian mainly stuck to the knife throwing. She was in the manor cleaning up from her latest plate throwing event, the wall had notches in it from where the knives hit and dents from the wooden plates, Marian had found some clay plates today and was now picking up the broken pieces. No one dared go near her when she was in one of these moods. Even Melissa had become distant, he had recently become betrothed and had told Marian that once they were married they were going to move away. Marian put the last of the shards in the bin when she heard shouting coming from Knighton. She quickly grabbed her cloak and ran out of the house towards the shouting.

When she arrived at the house she saw Gisborne and his guards pulling Adam and his younger brother Mark from the house. "Where is the money we are owed?" Gisborne yelled into Adam's face. Adam did not even flinch, having a drunk of a father he was used to the screaming. His father had died from drinking and Adam refused to go the same way, his father had missed many a payment and now it was catching up with Adam.

"I do not have it." Adam spoke calmly still being held by his collar his brother shaking with fear being held by two guards. Adam was 18 like Marian, his brother 2 years younger. Gisborne pulled back his hand to strike the young man in his hand. Marian could not let Adam be hurt and she knew Gisborne would not hurt anyone in her presence, he was trying to make up for allowing John's death. Adam had been her friend for many years. She could not let this happen.

"Stop!" She shouted. "What is going on?" At the sound of Marian's voice Gisborne immediately dropped Adam, Adam stepped back and took a deep breath his knuckles had turned white from being clenched so tightly.

"This family owes us money. He cannot pay, it is law lady Marian that cannot be changed." Gisborne trying to sound polite but coming across sarcastic.

"Adam what about the money in you fathers box?" I asked, Adam raised an eyebrow and I signalled with my eyes to play along. He realised that the lady of the manor was helping him.

"I didn't check there." He said simply.

"Come on, I shall help you. Sir Guy if you wouldn't mind waiting here while I help him." Marian said, blasting a fake smile showing all the perfectly white teeth. It was the use of his title that won him over. He simply nodded and Adam and Marian quickly walked into the house. They walked out of view of the door and Marian unfastened the bag on her belt. "Here take this." She said handing him the bag, he pushed it back.

"No, I am in this mess because my father borrowed money I will not do the same." Adam said pushing the bag back.

"If you are worried about repayment we will figure something out."

"Mi'lady I hate to say but this bag still isn't enough." Adam said finally looking inside.

"Then you and Mark both come and live at Knighton in the servants quarters now hurry before Gisborne suspects something." Marian said pushing him out of the house. They stood before Gisborne. "They money he has found is not enough, so you may take the house as well I am all for following the law. But allow them to take their possession." Marian said showing her teeth once more.

"Of course, thank you for your assistance, Lady Marian." They way Gisborne's eyes settled on her unnerved her. She was relieved when Adam and Mark walked out of the house.

"Let's go." Marian whispered and they walked towards Knighton manor. She could feel Gisborne's eyes burning into her back. She shrugged it off and continued walking.  
"Lady Marian I cannot thank you enough for helping me and my brother." Adam said once they were out of earshot.  
"It's ok."

"Marian what am I going to do?"

"I have a plan."  
"Anything please."

"Ok well, you work for me on the farm, and in exchange you can live in the servant's quarters of the house and working for me will pay of the debt you owe me as well." Marian said.

"Really mi'lady. Thank you. Thank you so much!" Adam said almost bursting.

"Oh and I offer a job to your brother as well." Marian smiled around Adam to see Mark who was also beaming.

"Thank you mi'lady." Mark was a lot quieter but the sincerity of both their words made Marian glad she had done it. Then something hit her. What if she could help others like she had helped these two? Of course she couldn't hire everyone to work on her farm and she didn't have enough money to go to every family and give them what she gave Adam. But she would figure something out. She would help people and do something meaningful. She would do what she always intended to do. To help people.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Sorry that this chapter is so short, couldnt thing of anyway of padding it out. Started lambing so my updates my be a bit irregular and late night! So anyway I shall stop waffling so that you can go ahead and read like you are here to do. :) Enjoy and dont forget to review :) xx**

* * *

Chapter 11

Knighton Barn – 2 months later, March, 1189

"Adam." Marian shouted running into the barn. "Adam!"

"Over here Marian." Adam said, popping his head from a ditch. "Mark and I are digging a ditch for the water run off." He said.

"Wonderful, we spoke about that the other day didn't we?"

"Yes, I thought we should make a start before the rain comes."

"Good plan." Marian smiled at her friends' initiative, "Anyway I have something I need your help with."

"Go ahead." He said struggling to climb out of the ditch, Marian offered her arm and Adam grabbed her wrist to pull himself up

"Do you remember when I said that wanted to make a difference and help people?"

"Yes." Adam said, his eyes showing concern.  
"Well I have found a way. Look." She pulled out some clothing from a sack. It had a mask with eye slits and a piece of cloth to cover her face. There were dark trousers and a loose fitting dark top with straps and buckles running down the front. The last item was a dark cloak with hood that she could bring right down to cover her face.

"Marian what is this?" He said suddenly rather worried.

"It is a disguise silly." Marian laughed. "I can hardly defy the sheriff as Lady Marian can I? I would be strung up in a second by my antics. This way I can help people and still live."

"Marian this is not wise, what if you are caught?"

"I won't be. I can handle myself, Robin taught me to fight and now he is a crusader."

"Marian."

"Adam I am going to do this with or without your help. But with, I am less likely to die or be caught."

"Very well. What do you need from me?" Adam asked.

"I need you to cover for me, with my father, the other servants and with Gisborne." At the last name, Adam's face dropped. "He should not come by very often but if he does just..."  
"Just make an excuse as to where you are?" Adam laughed.

"Exactly." Marian smiled.

"So when are you going out first?" Adam asked.

"I was thinking tonight?"

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Later that night – Knighton

Marian crept back into her room through the window. She had managed to avoid being detected by any guards, but villagers had noticed and had said there thanks. Marian had stayed quiet but smiled under her mask. She had broken into the castle, stole money from the sheriff then distributed it to the villages. Tonight she had been to Clun, Nettlestone and Bonchurch. Whenever she went out next she would go to Locksley, Treeton, Wadlow and of course Knighton. Adam was sat in the chair in her room when she climbed through the window. She pulled down her mask and smiled. "That was amazing Adam, it felt so good to help people." She sighed unclipping the cloak.

"Im glad." Adam smiled as he stood in the door.

"Did you have any trouble?" Marian asked.

"None at all. After you 'went to bed' everyone left you alone." Adam smiled.  
"Thank you Adam."

"You're welcome my lady, just be careful."


	12. Chapter 12

**i would just like to mention that im trying to get 1000 views, its like my goal. currently im on 766. woohoo not to far to go :L anyway i hope your enjoying the story thanks to my reviewers. please review if your reading i like to know what you think and i like the support or critisms i dont mind. Anyway thank you all :) on wards with the story :)**

* * *

Chapter 12 

Holy land – 9 months later, December, 1189

The Holy Land couldn't be further away from England at this particular moment for Robin and Much, as they lay on their bunks in their tents, they thought back to Christmas in England. Acre was so different to England, in the day time it was boiling hot, you could barely breathe, and walking was a difficult task let alone trying to fight someone. That day the king had ordered a massacre of the Saracens in a town they had taken hold of. Robin couldn't get the images out of his mind. The screaming, the women and children begging for mercy, his mind would not let go, but then neither would his body, everything ached. He felt heavy. He wished he had never come, as much as he loved serving his king, he was being to realise would he would have to live with for the rest of his life. "Master. Do you remember that Christmas where you and Marian disappeared?" Much asked he too was trying to shake the horrors of that day away.

"We did not disappear." Robin sighed, smiling slightly at the thought of Marian.

"You did, I looked everywhere for you. Your father had told me to keep an eye on you and I turned away and you were gone. To this day I do not know where you went."

"Do you really want to know?" Robin asked leaning to face his best friend.

"Yes."

"She went up to the battlements and I followed to make sure she was ok."

"I see." Much paused. "Master?"

"Yes Much."

"We will see England again wont we?" Much asked soundly very similar to a frightened child. Robin swallowed, he knew that every day was a possibility that they would be cut down.

"Of course we will Much." Robin sighed, "Now get some rest we leave early morning."

"Yes master," Much sighed somewhat contently and rolled over in his bunk.

* * *

Nottingham castle

Meanwhile in Nottingham, Sheriff Vaisey had thrown a Christmas party to promote how he could be generous. Marian was just glad she had been stealing his money. Every week she would go out once or twice. But now that was becoming increasingly difficult, 'The Night-Watchman' as the villagers had now named her, had been making a name for himself. Marian had taken a lot of money in the past months and now the sheriff was mad. He was offering 10 pound reward. Marian was surprised that no one had turned he in, then she realised that why would the people she was helping wont to turn her in, sure 10 pound would help but that would run out. The help The Night-Watchman was giving would last until he died. Marian was so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed a young man come and stand before her.

"Hello mi'lady." He said, taking her hand a planting a gentle kiss. Marian smiled.

"Hello." She smiled. He was a lot taller than her and she could tell that he wasn't any higher than a lord, but he was handsome and appeared to be very gallant.

"So am I going to be made to call you mi'lady all evening, or would you do me an honour and tell me your name."

"I am Lady Marian of Knighton."

"I thought I recognised you, I am Lord Ashley of Leighton, and you are Robin of Locksley intended right?" Ashley asked.

"I was." Marian corrected. "But that was a long time ago, is that the only way I am own?"

"Depends on who you ask, but I also remember that you father was the previous Sheriff."

"That I would prefer to be known by." Marian sighed, wounds of Robin leaving opening once again. She shrugged away the feeling and smiled.

"Well how about I just pretend to know nothing about you and all I know is that there is a beautiful young women stood before me who is called Marian." Marian blushed slightly.

"I think that sounds like a plan." Marian smiled.

"May I have this dance?" Ashley asked holding out his hand. Marian smiled.

"Of course." She took his hand and he led her to middle of the room.

"I have had a wonderful evening thank you Lord Leighton." Marian smiled as she stood in the stables with her horse, Leighton was stood leaning against the frame similar to how Robin used to. She cursed herself for comparing the two again.

"Please call me Ashley."

"Very well, Ashley, and since we are on first name terms you may call me Marian." She smiled mounting her horse.

"So what time should I be at Knighton?" Ashley asked with a sly grin across his face. Marian looked confused. "For our ride, remember?" Ashley laughed.

"Oh yes, sorry I forgot." Marian turned slightly red. "Ermm how about mid-morning?"

"Sounds wonderful, until then Marian."

Leighton rode into Knighton the following morning, greeted my Lady Marian saddling her horse. "Hello Ashley." Marian smiled.  
"Lady Marian." Ashley nodded sliding from his saddle. "So where would you like to go?"

"I was thinking through Sherwood. There are some wonderful tracks and fallen trees make excellent jumps."

"Sounds wonderful." Ashley lied; in truth he had no interest in the girl just that she was the sole heir of Knighton estate, one of the largest estates in Nottingham. He had no interest in riding horses and really was hoping that wooing this young girl would not take long. She was only 19 and at that age they are so predictable, that and she had already been abandoned by a man surely she would do anything to please another. Well he would wait, if it meant he would sample her beauty and take her lands then it would surely be worth it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Nottingham – 4 months later, March, 1190

Marian was meeting Leighton today; he had been kind and considerate. He had offered a sense of hope in this rather depressing England. She hadn't felt so happy since John's death. Leighton was walking around the market when he found Marian. He would ask her to marry him today; he had waited for too long already. But he could tell that there was something stopping her.

"Ah, Marian how are you today?" Ashley asked.

"Im very well thank you." Marian smiled walking beside him.

"I have something to ask you." Leighton jumped straight into it.

"Yes." Marian was perfectly polite.

"I think we should marry." Leighton almost demanded.

"Excuse me." Marian was shocked.

"I think that we should marry."

"We have only known each other for a few months."

"Yet I feel I have known you my entire life." Ashley knew that what he said now would make or break his plan. Marian couldn't say anything she was so shocked. Suddenly a voice inside her head started speaking. 'Don't do it Marian, he doesn't love you. Marry me instead. Wait for me to come home', Robin's voice was ringing in her ears, it made up her mind.

"I agree, I think we should marry too." Marian smiled.

"Wonderful."

Marian had rode home that afternoon and told her father about her marriage, he seemed rather pleased. Leighton had introduced himself to her father and Edward had been pleased with the young man, so the marriage was good news to him. She was now outside with Adam helping to make repairs to the shed.

"Marian do you really think this is a good idea?" Adam asked leaning over a railing to hammer some nails on a lower rail the other side. The way he was leaning made him muffled, Marian was doing work on the shutters opposite him.

"Well, I do not see anyone else to marry. And well he seems genuine enough." Marian said, pulling the shutter off the wall.

"Well I disagree; Marian I don't think he's right for you. I have seen the way he looks at you when he sees you out on the farm. It is completely the opposite too how Robin used to look at you." Adam said still hammering.

"And perhaps that is a good thing, after all Robin left. Adam I know you liked Robin but he is gone and I need a husband I am 19."

"Marian, listen to me something is not right with him."

"Well I'm going to marry him anyway."

"And what happens when he finds out about the night-watchman. What if he is a supporter of the sheriff?" Adam was trying everything to change her mind. There was something not right about Leighton and he didn't want Marian to get hurt again.

"I will figure something out."

"So you will lie to you husband just like your lying to everyone else? And what about Dan? Do you think Ashley will just welcome a child no questions asked? You need to think." Adam suggested. Marian gasped.

"Now that was low and uncalled for." She dropped the tools and ran off into Sherwood.

"Marian!" Adam shouted after her, jumping over the rail and following out of the shed. "Marian wait!" By the time he was out of the shed she was already gone.

She walked and walked until she reached the hill where John was buried. Right now she truly felt on her own. She sat at the bottom of his grave and began to cry. "Everything is such a mess John." She said with her head in her hands. "I don't know what to do. I don't love him and I always said I would marry whom I wanted. But it's easy to say when you're younger." She wiped her eyes and looked to his grave.  
"If only you were here, you'd knock some sense into me." Marian sighed. She wiped the mud from the grave stone, she placed the fresh flowers she had picked from the forest down and threw the ones she bought here the previous week to the side. "Adam's right, I can't hide it from the man I'm married too." She sighed again.  
"Well I should be going it will get dark soon." Marian laughed as she finally realised what she was doing. "I am talking to a gravestone. Like you are going to talk back, I really need to spend less time with the horses." She was finally laughing and feeling slightly better she jumped up and begun to run back towards Knighton.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Nottingham castle – 2 weeks later, march, 1190

Marian was creeping through the castle as The Night Watchman, she was outside the sheriff's room, it was early evening but had already gone dark, and the sheriff didn't usually enter his room until later. She reached for the door handle but stopped instantly when she heard voices coming from inside. She could swear that one was Ashley. She leaned close to the door to listening. "Leighton please tell me it is happy days?" Sheriff said.

"Everything is sorted; I'm going to get her to marry me by the end of the month. Then Knighton will be in my control her father will be out, and Knighton will be yours. You shall have complete control over Nottingham's nobles." Ashley said, Marian could hear in his voice he was smiling.  
"Oh my boy you are just pure genius. Tell me does she suspect."

"Not a thing, she is so simple, everything I heard from Locksley was a lie, she isn't sharp. I have met sharper grass." Leighton laughed. Marian clenched her fists, her knuckles were turning white. She had to walk away before she burst in and slapped his fickle face.

* * *

Knighton house

She wasn't hurt she was angry. How could she be so stupid, both John and Robin had warned her about men who wanted to get married quickly. Once again Robin of Locksley was right. And that annoyed her even more. She rode into the stable and dismounted her horse. Even though she was angry she was always gentle when it came to her horses. Her anger could wait, but if she scared her horse all the trust she had gained with it would be lost. She put her horse, Olivia, back into box and walked towards the house.  
As she was walking back, she tripped over a bucket. She hooked the bucket's rope over her foot and flicked the bucket into the air, as it fell she kicked it out through the door. She let out a deep breathe, that felt better. She walked into the house, feeling slightly better but still angry.  
She saw some knives sat on the table, Sophia had been out in the garden with them by the look of the mud stains. She grabbed the three knives and stood about 10 strides away from the marks in the wall. She twirled the first knife in her hand, the others tucked into her belt, she had shed her night-watchman mask, cloak and bpdice in the stable. She held the blade in her hand, took a deep breath and then threw the knife at the wall. It hit perfectly in the middle of her marks. She took the next one from her belt and did the same, twirled, breathed then threw. She hit exactly the spot she wanted too, just to the left of the first knife, she would aim for the right this time.  
The same ritual but before she threw she was interrupted by a voice from behind her, "Bad evening." She span and threw the knife at the figure, she caught the person's shirt and had him pinned to the wall. "Last time I speak to you with a knife in your hand." Adam laughed pulling the knife out of his shirt and the wall to free himself. He handed her the knife still laughing.

"Sorry." She grunted, she was in no mood to talk.

"So what's happened?" Adam asked, indicating for her to sit on the chair in front of the fire whilst he collected the knives one she had just deposited on the table, the other 2 in the wall.

"Nothing."

"I have known you long enough to know it is never nothing." Adam laughed, struggling to pull the knives out.

"You were right." Marian said, Adam waited for her to continue. "About Leighton. There was something wrong and that something was the fact that he was only after Knighton, he is in league with the sheriff and they wanted Knighton between them so the sheriff had a better grip on Nottingham. Having the two largest estates in his power was always going to help."

"Marian I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, I'm not upset. Im angry and annoyed that I fell for it!" She said.

"It's not your fault, how were you supposed to know?" Adam said casually putting the knives on the shelf so Marian wouldn't notice. He sat opposite her. Adam resembled Robin. A lot. He had the same sandy, light brown coloured hair. But he wasn't as muscled as Robin and Adam had hazel eyes instead of blue or green, depending on the light. Adam was only a few inches taller than Marian, making him an inch or 2 shorter than Robin. His personality was similar to Robin as well, he often challenged Marian and wasn't afraid to tell her what he thought. That's why Marian respected him, he knew his station but wasn't afraid to speak his mind, whilst still staying respectful to the person he was speaking to. When it came to it, Marian could always count on Adam to be there when she needed him. She would trust him with her life, and with Melissa growing more and more distant. She and Adam were growing even stronger friends.

"Thank you Adam." Marian smiled.

"For what?" Adam was confused.

"For always being there for me? for being you? I don't know, for everything I guess." She smiled. "Right I'm going to get some rest, tomorrow could be interesting. I suggest you get some sleep too, busy day on the farm I think." Marian smiled, gave Adam a quick kiss on the cheek and headed upstairs.

"Goodnight Mi'lady and the mask and everything is on the hay rack if you're looking for it." Adam said as he walked towards the servants' quarters to find his brother.


	15. Chapter 15

**:O :O im at 966 views yay :) only 34 more until my goal of 1000 :) thanks to everyone whos been reading and to everyone who reviews :) **

* * *

Chapter 15

Knighton 

Leighton rode into Knighton expecting to find his bride to be doing work in the house, making bread or sowing the usual womanly jobs, instead he found her outside loading hay stacks onto a cart to take to the sheep in the field. It annoyed him how much time she spent outside and with these men. Nothing more than common villagers, once he was married to her he would stop that. He would lock her in a room if he had to. He walked to the cart, Marian was smiling as a young man pulled her up onto the back of the cart. They were about to leave but Ashley shouted. "Marian!" Marian groaned.  
"Should we go on?" Adam asked as Marian stood and jumped down of the cart.

"No." She said quickly. "Wait here, this will not take long."

"Marian, what on earth are you doing out her, with this lowlife." He grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards the house. "Come inside and get cleaned up. Now!" It was a demand not a request.

"Get your hands off me." Marian snapped and she pulled back her arm. "You have no right to order me around and they are not lowlife they are my friends and ten times the man you are." He grabbed her hair and pulled her head on an angle. She winced and Adam jumped down from the cart.  
"How dare you? Who do you think you are? You are nothing but a former sheriff's daughter. Even Locksley left you behind and now I see why. Now you will marry me in two weeks as planned and then you will do everything I say." He snorted at her, Marian grimaced at the pain as his grip got tighter. She summoned all her strength and kneed him in the groin. He released her and landed on the floor.

"Never touch me again! You are not worth the dust on these men's shoes. I will never marry you Ashley of Leighton. You are cruel and bitter. Not worthy of someone's love. How dare you think you can take my lands and I would stand by and let you?" She shouted at him, Adam was stood right behind her now.

"You are nothing but a worthless whore. Locksley probably took what he wanted and left you. What was wrong, you weren't good enough? Or did you out live your purpose? You are nothing but a whore." He spat at her. Marian gasped, now that hurt. Adam saw red, he launched his body into the shaky standing Leighton knocking him to the ground again, he raised his fist and slammed it down on Leighton's face, knocking him senseless. He turned to see tears brimming in Marian's eyes. He pushed himself up from Leighton's body and went to Marian. Marian wrapped her arms around his middle, at first he was shocked she had never been like this towards him, she must have been really hurting. He wrapped his arms around her back and gently soothed her.

"How about we tie him up, gag him and lie him across his horses saddle." He said, hoping she would say yes.

"I like that plan." Marian laughed pushing herself from Adam, smiling once again.

Nottingham

Leighton's horse had managed to find its way to Nottingham after Adam and Marian let it go at the edge of Sherwood with Leighton tied to it. It stopped in Nottingham castle courtyard, Ashley was screaming through his gag. Vaisey and Gisborne walked down the steps. "What is going on?" Vaisey shouted. "Get him down!" He screamed. Two guards untied him from the saddle, they pulled him down and took of the gag then began untying his arms and legs. "What happened Leighton, tell me the leper is marrying you." The sheriff gasped.

"I will not marry that girl. She… she." Leighton spat not finding the words to describe Marian's behaviour.

"Leighton my boy, all you have to do is slip a pretty little ring on her finger then do as you please with her."

"She worked it out, the plan, she will not marry me. And I would not even think of marry her, she may be pretty but that is the only thing good about her."

"Leighton what about the lands, the power."

"Find some other fool who would think of marrying her."


	16. Chapter 16

YAY! I reached 1000. actually rather exicted :) this means that 1000 people have viewed, unless i just have like 5 fans who really like reading my story :L anyway thanks to everyone who has read! and thanks to my reviewers! Just wanted to say that this story is going to be done in like like 6 or 7 chapters. :O :'( but dont panic i have a new one on its way :D anyway thats enough rambling. enjoy

* * *

Chapter 16

Holy land – a year later, April, 1191

The king and his army had made little progress in the war in the past 3 years, soon approaching 4. Saracens had continued to ambush the crusaders and crusaders had continued to kill Saracens, it was a stale mate with no progress happening soon. Robin had begun to realise that who they were fighting weren't so different to themselves. They worshipped a god, not the same god but it was still a god. He was half way through reading the Qur'an and had taught himself how to speak Arabic. Many men had died on each side and Robin knew that the blood on his sides would never be gone. The lives he had taken could not be brought back and so he had to put them out of his mind so he could face another day. "Roger you are going back to England so I'm told." Robin said walking to one of his men and also a good friend.

"Yes sir that is correct my father has died and left my land in ruins, it needs to be sorted out."

"Roger, its Robin to you, we are friends. I wonder if you will do a job for me?" Robin asked pulling a letter from his back pocket quickly glancing inside to ensure it was the right one then handed it to Roger. "Nottingham is not so far from stoke. Would you take this to lady Marian of Knighton. At least I think she will be there, I have heard rumours she was due to marry Leighton." Robin's face turned sombre, the thought of Marian being with another man was hard for him to face.

"Of course, I will take it to her Robin." Roger smiled.

"Godspeed Roger." Robin shook the man's hand. Robin watched his friend mount his horse and then head of towards the coast. After Roger had disappeared from view Robin made his way back to the camp. He took out another note from his second pocket. The note read:

_To my dearest Marian,_

_I know that I have no right to call you that anymore, not since I left. But I needed to speak this, more and more lives are lost and I wanted to tell you my thoughts in case I am next in line. _

_Marian, I shouldn't have left you, I realise that now. Every time I think you my heart aches. I am sorry if I have caused any pain or hurt, I am truly sorry. I love you Marian, you are my life and without you I feel empty. _

_I still feel you in my arms and I smile every time I think of how we would ride through Sherwood, or sneak out late at night. I still put my thumb up to the moon like I showed you that one night. _

_I can only hope that you have not married Leighton, and that you have somehow found it in yourself to forgive me, for leaving and will wait for me. I cannot write these words to a married women, that is unfair to you. This is why I will not send this message with Roger, but send the other instead. _

_Once again I am sorry, I love you Marian.  
Yours forever, Robin._

He folded the note back up, walking past the fire he held it out to drop it in. But something stopped him, he tucked it back into his pocket. He had lost the right to send Marian such letters, or so he thought. He headed back towards Much so they could head to the market.

"So you finally sent a letter to Marian?" Much asked as they wondered around the market. Robin knew exactly what he wanted but he couldn't remember where he had seen it. He had a quiver full of arrows on his back but no bow, Much was slightly confused by this.

"Yes Much I sent a letter, saying I hope she as well and telling her that you and I were both alive and well." Robin said, somewhat annoyed at not being able to find what he wanted and at Much's constant questioning of Marian.

"Oh that was it?"

"Yes Much, that was it." Robin huffed. Suddenly he stopped he ran across the market place and stopped at a stall. That was it, what he had been looking for. A Saracen re-curve bow. He had used one only a handful of times, some of his men found one and bought it back to camp, they had taken turns firing it. Then Robin woke the next morning to find it had been used as fire wood. It was then he knew he wanted to buy one. He had searched the market to find one, but hadn't had enough money with him to buy one.

* * *

The following Friday

Robin picked up the bow and pulled the string tight, then released. He smiled and handed the vendor the money, he span around and made to run back to Much but instead he collided with a young Jewish woman, she fell to floor and the contents of her basket emptying over the floor. "I am terribly sorry." Robin said helping her up. Robin couldn't help but notice how similar she looked to Marian.  
"Let go of me! Crusaders are all the same, you only care about yourselves!" The young woman shouted pushing Robin's arm off her. She bent down and picked up her basket, "And now I have to go and buy this all again." She sighed.

"Here let me pay for it," Robin said pulling a bag of his belt.

"I do not need your charity."

"Ok so the least I could do is accompany you to buy the items." His signature smile shining through caused the girls anger to melt away.

"Very well." She smiled.

They walked around the market whilst Rachel, Robin had learnt was her name, bought the items. "You know I would feel better if you would allow me to pay." He said purposely bumping into her, only gently as not to knock her over again.

"And as I said, I do not need you charity." She smiled pushing him back.

"Master! Master!" Much was running towards Robin. "Thank goodness I found you, the king needs us back at camp." Much said breathlessly.

"Ok I'm coming Much." Robin said then turned to Rachel. "I am sorry for today, it was lovely to meet you."

"It was surprisingly nice to meet you to." Rachel smiled.

"Until next time, Rachel." Robin smiled and kissed her hand. She turned slightly red and smiled.

"Until next time, crusader." And she turned and walked towards her home.

"Well she seemed nice, perhaps now you can stop moping about Marian." Much said once they were out of the market.

"I do not mope!" Robin insisted, becoming even more annoyed with his friends constant uprooting of Marian. Robin needed to try and forget her, and he couldn't do that with Much speaking of her every minute. Robin remembered the new bow he had in his hand and smiled. "What do you think?" He asked Much, desperately trying to change the subject.

"It's very good master. Can you shoot it?" Much asked.

"Do not worry Much, I'm sure when the time comes it will save our lives just as the other one did. Oh and before I forget. My other bow, is now yours." Robin smiled. "As thanks for services to me." Much smiled and rushed off ahead to claim his bow.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – 2 months later, May 1191

Knighton

Marian had never been one to sleep in, at 21 years old she had rarely missed a morning to get up, but last night had been to close for comfort. She narrowly missed a run in with Gisborne at Locksley and then had to flee from Nettlestone chased by 4 armed guards. It had been close but exhilarating, whilst Marian was still breathing she would always be The Night Watchman. It was mid-morning when she rose. She had just dressed herself when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." She said warmly.

"Lady Marian, there is a messenger downstairs, he has come from the holy land." Sophia said. Marian's breath caught in her throat, she swallowed and nodded.

"Ok, I am on my way down." Marian finally spoke. This time Sophia nodded and walked down the stairs. Marian followed a few seconds behind.

Marian jumped the last step as she always did. She crossed the room to stand next to her father who was sat in a chair. "Marian, this is Roger of Stoke, he served in the King's Private Guard and he has bought a message for you." Her father rose from the chair and walked out of the room.

"Here, mi'lday. This is for you, it is from Sir Robin of Locksley." Roger said, bowing slightly before handing Marian the letter.

"Thank I will read it later. You must be hungry, wait here whilst I go and get some food." She said indicating for him to sit.

"No my lady I couldn't possibly impose."

"Please I insist, it is a long way back to Stoke." She smiled. Roger felt warmed just by her presence. And her smile it radiated beams of light, he thought only the sun could produce. Never had he seen such a beautiful woman. But he knew nothing would ever come of it. Even at the slightest mention of Robin's names and there was something in her eyes. Whether it was sorrow or happiness Roger did not know, but he knew her heart only belonged to Robin.

"Thank you my lady." Roger smiled and sat in the chair whilst Marian left to get some food. She came back moments later with a plate full of food and a pitcher of ale.

"Here, help yourself." She smiled. Marian gently placed the food on the table in front of him and sat down opposite, she had so many questions but she wasn't sure where to start.

"So how was your journey home?" She asked after he had started his food. He swallowed his mouthful of food.

"It was well thank you. Some dangerous seas but nothing compared to fighting in the war." He said honestly. Marian didn't flinch she knew the war would not be good. Was there a war that was?

"What is the holy land like?" Marian was blunt and straight forward. Roger swallowed deeply, his eyes met the young ladies. He put down his knife and looked back to the table. Marian realised she had spoken out of turn. "I am terribly sorry for being bold." Marian said.

"No it's fine, Sir Robin was right. You are very bold." Roger smiled. Marian winced, is that the only thing Robin had said about her. "You really want to know?" He asked. Marian nodded slightly.

"Very well then." Roger said and he began relaying the stories of attacks from the Saracens, large boulders or poisonous snakes being hurled from trebuchets. Marian had remained silent listening intently to every word Roger said. Her heart skipped a beat when he mentioned Robin. "He is a fearless Captain, but he always weighs up the danger, he doesn't want the blood of his men on his hands." Marian visible grimaced. Roger saw and stopped. "Sorry if I have offended you Lady Marian."

"No, I was just not aware of everything you have had to face." And at that moment Marian was no longer talking to Roger, but Robin, the man she loved and wanted home so desperately. No matter how angry she had been, she would never have wished that upon him. Roger touched her shoulder and once again Marian felt Robin, she gave a weak smile and Roger stepped closer to her, so close their faces were almost touching. Roger cupped her cheek, so similar to how Robin used to and kissed her gently on the mouth. He quickly pulled away and stepped back. "Im terribly sorry Lady Marian, it was wrong of me to take advantage."

"Don't apologise." Marian said.

"I think I should go."

"It was nice to meet you Sir Roger of Stoke. Have a safe journey." Marian said, feeling at little uneasy. Roger nodded and walked towards the door. Then he was gone.

* * *

Marian took the letter from the table and sat in the chair in front of the fire. She unwrapped the ribbon and pulled of the seal. She braced herself for what was to come, she hoped he would write everything he had never said. She hoped he would tell her he was coming home, she took a breath and began to read,

_Marian,_

_I hope you are well. I hope my father is well and yours for that matter. I like to think that you will be looking out for the people of Locksley as well as your own. I and Much are coping well here in the holy land, we are unscathed so far, the war is slow and people die on both sides. There is soon to be a cease fire, King Richard wants peace. I thought you should know. _

_I congratulate you on your engagement and if you are already married, I wish you good luck. I hope he is worthy of you. _

_Robin_

Marian had tears welling in her eyes, it was nothing like she though it would be, it sounded cold not the like the Robin she knew and loved.

* * *

Locksley orphanage

Marian had felt terrible, she hadn't been to see Dan for a while so after reading the letter she went to the orphanage. Dan was growing up so fast he was already 4 years old. The nun's had been teaching him his letters and Marian was so pleased that he still remembered who she was and that he called her his mother. She felt proud when she saw him working so hard with everything he did, he put in 100% all the time. "So he is doing well?" Marian asked as she readied herself to leave.

"He is outstanding." Sister Mary smiled.

"Then I leave him in your very capable hands." Marian smiled. She pulled a bag of coins from her belt. "This is for you! As a why of saying thank you."

"Thank you lady marian."

* * *

Knighton 

Marian returned home and went to the barns to find Adam; he was loading a wagon with bedding for the cattle. Marian climbed onto the front of the wagon. She sat talking with Adam for a while about everything that had happened that day. "So what did the message say?" Adam asked.

"Nothing really that is the thing. I was expecting something different, it was like it wasn't him writing. And I realise now that he doesn't know about his father or his lands." Marian sighed, "I guess I was right when he left. He really doesn't love me." she turned and sat on the bench. Adam shook his head and said under his breath.

"No he does love you, it's just easier for him not to admit it."

"Did you say something?" Marian asked turning her head.

"I said let's get going, we have work to." Adam covered. Marian nodded and clicked the horses on. The wagon creaked as it moved and Adam continued to shake his head, this girl was so stubborn. If Robin came home, may the lord help him!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Holy Land – July 1191

Robin was walking around the market hand in hand with Rachel. "So is that everything we need?" Robin asked nudging her playfully. Rachel smiled.

"I assume by we you mean me." Rachel nudged him back.

"Well it's our little habit now." Robin smiled; he had been meeting Rachel in the market every Friday for the last 2 months, ever since he bumped into that day. He spotted an alcove with a drape to cover the entrance; he gently pulled Rachel in behind him and pulled the cloth across. Rachel smiled as she looked into his beautiful sparkling eyes. Robin bent his neck and his lips met hers. But at that moment, the same happened to Robin as it did to Marian. He wasn't kissing Rachel, he wasn't holding her in his arms. It was Marian. They pulled apart, Robin leaned back against the wall with Rachel leaning on his chest.

"You know, my father would have you hung if he knew we were together." Rachel sighed.

"It's alright, I crave the danger." Robin laughed kissing her hair.

"I had better be going, my father may send my brother out for me again." Rachel sighed again after a few moments silence. "Goodbye Robin."

"Goodbye Rachel." Robin said letting her go. Before she pulled the cloth back he grabbed her hand and pulled her into another kiss. When he was done she was gasping for breath. "Goodbye." He smiled and kissed her hand, before pulling the cloth back himself and walked off to find Much. Rachel waited a few moments before she headed out of the alcove and toward her home, she felt lighter than air like she was walking in the clouds. She was completely smitten with the 23 year old Captain, Sir Robin of Locksley.

* * *

Robin was sleeping soundly in his bunk, it had been the first time he had slept fully without speaking Marian's name meaning Much could sleep as well. Something however disturbed Robin slumber. He woke to a loud clanging of metal and shouting. "MUCH, MUCH! SARACEN RAID. THE KING IS UNDER ATTACK!" Robin shouted grabbing his bow and some arrows then running out of the tent to protect the king. Robin clammed his arrows into ground and started to pick off Saracen's one by one. He grabbed his arrows and moved on, running across the camp. He bedded them in the ground again this time before he realised his third arrow he felt a cold blade pierce into his body. He let out a cry and fell to the floor as the man who stabbed him pulled out the knife and ran towards the king.

"Master!" Much cried as he ran to Robin. Robin looked up to see a Saracen entering the Kings tent, he summoned all his strength and fired an arrow at the man. He missed. He fell to the ground again. "MASTER!" Much was now at Robin's side. "You're wounded." Much panicked.

"Get help, the Kings tent. Now!" Robin ordered as he pushed himself up on Much's sword and headed for the kings tent. Robin used all his strength to ran into the tent to protect his king. "Your majesty." He shouted charging through the opening. He knocked the sword which was pointed over the king and hit the Saracen in the stomach. They continued to fight before Robin cut his arm, an arm he would never forget, an arm that would soon catch up with him. An arm with a tattoo. The Saracen ran and Robin leaned against the pillar before falling to the floor unconscious.

* * *

Knighton

"Why is it that it always rains in the summer?" Marian cursed as she and Adam stood in the stables she had her horses turned out in the field, she wasn't planning on bringing them in just because it was raining. "The only time we need some sunshine for the harvest and it has to rain." She grabbed a knife from her belt and threw it at the wall.

"Nice shot." Adam said retrieving the knife. He walked to where Marian was stood, she moved aside.

"Breathe, release everything, focus on the spot. And throw." Marian said. Adam threw the knife at the pillar and hit it, just. He groaned.

"How do you make it so easy?" He said.

"I had a lot of practice." She laughed. "It easy to throw knives at something when you pretend it's a person you can't stand."

"Let me guess… Robin?"

"You could guess that but you'd be wrong. It was actually Leighton, and the new sheriff and Gisborne."

"Keep your voice down the spies Marian." Adam scolded looking around. Marian raised her eyebrows.

"Do you honestly believe I care?" Marian sighed wishing she would have agreed to marry Robin.

"You say that but I know you, if anything happens you will." Adam said pulling the knife from the wood and stepping back again. He took a deep breath and threw. He smiled when he saw it centre itself exactly where Marian's had. She patted his shoulder.  
"Not bad." She smiled, "For a Maiden." And with that she laughed and walked out of the stables. Adam shook his head and laughed at his mistress, he watched her leave. She really was beautiful, but she was his friend, he would never do anything to change that. Marian was the sister he never had, why would he want to change that. Besides she still loved Robin, however much she denied it Adam could see it. She loved The Earl of Huntingdon, she always would.


	19. Chapter 19

**I have to slow down on my updates as I haven't finished my other story :/ oops. so my updates are going to be a bit irregular! Keep reading and reviewing :)**

* * *

Chapter 19

Holy land – beginning of august, 1191

Robin woke in a slightly more comfortable bed, he had been in bed for 2 weeks in and out of consciousness. An actual building. With an actual roof. He turned his head and saw his trusty servant and friend next to him, asleep. He smiled then as he lifted himself up, he groaned and fell back down on the bed. He suddenly remembered what that happened. He lifted his shirt to look at left side, it had fresh stitches. Much had woke after Robin had groaned. "Master you're awake." He sighed with relief.

"The king. He is safe?" Robin asked unconcerned with the gash on his side. Much nodded.

"He is alive and well thanks to you." Much said. Robin nodded. "Do you realise that you are lucky to be alive?"

"I'm aware, thank you Much." Robin said. "When can I leave?"

"Well that depends on what I say?" A heavily accented man said with a crusader at his side. The man walked to Robin's left side to check his wound. "How do you feel?"

"Like I have been sat still for too long." Robin said pushing himself from the bed wincing slightly.

"Can you stand?" Tha man asked. Robin shrugged his shoulders and stood up, Much helped him gain his balance. Once he let go Robin smiled and turned around.

"I can stand I can turn and I can walk. May I leave?" Robin said already grabbing his crusader tunic.

"You may leave." The man said walking away. Robin picked up his things and he and Much, left the house and headed back to the camp.

* * *

Locksley

Marian hadn't seen Gisborne recently, he had begun to take an interest him her, this she was sure she did not like. Since he hadn't been around she decided now was a good time to go to Locksley as Lady Marian not The Night-Watchman. She loved being him, but sometimes it was difficult always hiding in the shadows. She walked around Locksley like it was hers, she helped the sick with their homes, gave them medicine and delivered a small amount of food to every house. She watched the Physician leave the manor, looking somewhat on edge. She strolled across to the manor, doing a little jog halfway to get there quicker. Thornton was outside ensuring the washing was being down correctly. "Hello Thornton." she smiled as she appeared from behind a sheet.

"Lady Marian." He smiled opening his arms. Marian walked into them. "There is something about you and Robin that makes you able to appear from anywhere undetected." Thornton smiled.  
"Well two of a kind hey." She laughed, it had taken 4 years but Marian had finally managed to make a joke about her and Robin.

"What can I help you with my lady?"

"I was wondering about Sir Guy. He has not been to Nottingham."

"He is unwell Marian."

"What is wrong?"  
"The physician does not know. It is the usual though, fever, contagion. We are not allowed in. The master is being kept in isolation."

"I see." Something was not right. Marian could feel it, but whilst Gisborne was in disposed, that meant the castle was easier to enter and the villagers easier to visit. The Night-Watchman would certainly make the most out of this.

"Is there anything else you need Lady Marian,"

"No that is all Thornton." She smiled. "It has been wonderful to see you. I am so glad you are all well. I will come again." Thornton nodded and watched as the young woman jogged towards her horse which was at the bottom of the village. He only hoped he would see the day where he was living here alongside the rightful lord of Locksley, Master Robin.


	20. Chapter 20

I have to say this was my favourite chapter to write so far. And re-reading it i think it flows well, i hope you enjoy it just as much as i do :)

* * *

Chapter 20

Holy Land – August 1191

If Robin was telling the truth, he did not feel well at all. He had been a month since he had been stabbed and he hadn't felt right since. Much had commented a number of times on how pale he looked and he felt weak all the time. He was walking across the camp towards the king's tent, he had been summoned. His feet felt like lead, they were heavy. The tent seemed too jump from side to side, and then suddenly it moved further into the distance. Robin's mouth went dry and he felt his body beginning to burn. He fell to his knees then flat onto the ground. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was Much shouting for a Physician.

* * *

Knighton

It was nearly midnight when Marian limped back up into her window. She attempted to climb through it but the pain surging through her leg caused it to give way and she fell the floor with a thud. She let out a breathy cry, as not to wake anyone. Adam must have heard her come in as he rushed quietly in through her door. "What happened?" He asked concerned as he helped her onto the bed.

"I was running across a barn roof in Clun. I lost my footing and fell down of the roof and onto the floor luckily, there was a water trough. I fell into that but caught my leg on a splinter on the way down."

"That explains why you're slightly wet." He said pulling at her cloak. "You want me to take a look?" Marian nodded and rolled up her trouser leg to show a crimson gash running down the back of her left calve.

"You're going to get yourself killed." Adam scolded bringing a bowl you water from her beside.

"Well at least it will be doing something useful." Marian countered. Adam smirked and dabbed the cloth onto her leg. "AHHH."

"Sshh." Adam hissed. "That hurt?"

"Yes."

"Good." Adam smiled.

"Your cruel Adam Foster." Marian winced and he dabbed it again. Marian bit her lip to stop from screaming. A few minutes later Adam got up from the floor with the bowl.

"All done, you're lucky it's not very deep. No scar either." Adam smiled. "Sleep well Marian."

"And you. Thank you Adam." She said. Adam nodded and walked out the room closing the door quietly behind him.

* * *

Holy land

Robin had been carried into the Kings Physician's building in the town only 10 minutes away. The Physician looked at the wound. "It was become infected and it is beginning to rot. We need to cut away the flesh that is rotting. He has taken a fever due to the infection. He will be lucky to survive." The physician was straight, he never agreed in lying. Much stayed by his Master's side during everything, he wasn't going to leave him now. The physician started to cut away at Robin's flesh, he was unconscious so could not feel a thing.

A few hours later the physician was done, he had repaired the wound and cleaned it so infection would not be a problem again. Although he was not holding out hope for this young man, the fever he had was incredible and would take a severe amount of strength. He hoped that young Locksley would pull through, but he realised sometimes hoping did not make a difference. Only God's will would pull Robin of Locksley through this.

Much was in the corridor speaking with the Kings messenger. "The King needs to move his army south, to cut off more Saracen access routes, the cease fire is over since the attack and now the war rages on. King Richard says that he wants Robin with him as much as anyone, but he cannot wait and well Robin is in no state even if he does survive." The messenger said. Much nodded unable to speak. "The king orders that you both return home for Robin to rest and mend while he leaves for the south. He will call you both back when he needs you."

"Thank you Thomas." Much finally spoke and patted the man's shoulder. Thomas turned and left, Much sighed and headed back towards his Masters beside. At least they were going home.

* * *

Holy land – 3 days later

Robin had been in and out of consciousness, only waking long enough for water. He hadn't spoken until today when only one name played on his lips. "Marian." His voice was deathly quiet but it was a sound and Much was relieved, he hadn't never been so happy to hear his master's dreams. Suddenly the door burst open and a young woman rushed in, Much recognised her and he knew this wouldn't be good. It was Rachel. "My love." Robin whispered. Rachel rushed to Robin's side nearly pushing poor Much out of the way.

"Unbelievable." Much muttered. Robin was sweating, a sign his body was waking and he began to move his fingers and Rachel gripped his hand.

"Marian." Robin whispered again.

"What was that my love?" Rachel said, she was sure she had heard a name. A woman's name that wasn't hers.

"Marian." Robin said, stronger this time. He really was waking. Rachel dropped his hand. There was no denying it. That was not her name. She turned hurt eyes onto Much.

"Who is she?" She asked, almost demanded.

"I knew this would happen, I knew I would have to explain." Much gasped pulling at his hair.

"Who is she, his wife. His sister?" She asked once more.

"Not his sister."

"Then his wife?"

"Not his wife either. But she is his one and only true love. He has loved her since they were children. Nobody could ever replace her. They were supposed to marry but he left for war. And she refused to marry him." Much explained.

"Then she is a fool." Rachel sighed tears streaming down her face, she walked away from the bedside and out of the room. Much turned to his master,

"You couldn't have just told Marian you loved her, could you? You had to be just a stubborn as she is. If you did we wouldn't have this trouble right now. I wouldn't have had to break that lovely girl's heart." Much said.

"Marian." Robin said again.

"Yeah yeah. It's always Marian, never Much." Much huffed. Robin's eyes started to flutter. Much noticed and starting speaking.  
"Master! Master!" He said frantically. Robin's eyes snapped open. He glanced around not moving his body.

"Where am I?" Robin finally asked.  
"You are at the physician's and thank goodness you are alive." Much cried grabbing his master's shoulder. Much had tears brimming in his eyes. Robin smiled and reached for his friends shoulders with both arms.

"Old friend." He smiled. "What would I be without you?" Much shook his head and Robin laughed. Robin and Much, both alive and both returning home.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Knighton – December 1191

"Marian I am so glad you decided to join me." Gisborne said at the top of the stairs when Marian walked in.

"Well I was coming anyway, with my father. I thought that company may be nice." She showed her perfect white teeth again, it seemed the only way of enjoying a night painlessly. It was the night before Christmas; Marian had rather hoped that The Night-Watchman would have been able to go out. But when the invitation had been offered, Marian's father ,Edward, had insisted she attend. Since her father did not know about her antics, she could not deny. And once Gisborne had become involved there really was no chance. Well then Christmas night she would dress as The Night-Watchman and give a late Christmas present to every family she could.

The evening was a bore if Marian was honest. Nobody would dance as sheriff Vaisey despised 'prancing' as he called it. The music being played was a drone and the wine was awful. Only the sheriff was having fun at everyone else's expense. Marian was stood beside Gisborne's chair. She had yet to be offered her own. She was growing bored with being stood doing nothing. "Sir guy, I am going outside. I feel rather warm." She said and smiled. Gisborne stood but made no attempt to follow her, she was glad about this.

Marian walked up a familiar staircase and onto the battlements where the icy winds meet her; she cursed herself for not bringing her cloak. She looked out to a familiar scene, a snow covered Nottingham and she smiled at how beautiful it was. The cold and the snow and the time and the place made her begin to remember one night when she and Robin had been up here. She smiled but tears began to form in her eyes. She knew she still loved him and she knew she always would. But the frustration at being nearly 22 and unmarried was taking its toll. Tears ran down her face, making her even colder. Many of her noble friends were already married with 3 or 4 children running around and now even Melissa, someone she had once called her best friend had married and moved away in hopes of a better life. And being up there on that night made Marian realise that she was waiting for a man she swore she had gave up on. "Oh Robin, when are you coming home? I promise Im not angry anymore, I just miss you now." She whispered. She sat between the points in the battlements, luckily she wasn't afraid of heights, wondering where the man she loved was, right now. She put her thumb up to the moon to cover it with her thumb. No matter where you are in the world it's never bigger than your thumb.

* * *

Sicily

Robin too was sat on the wall of the battlements, although he looked on a completely different scene. There was no snow, no trees, just water stretching for miles and miles. Water they had sailed on. He had been deemed fit to travel a month ago and had now reached port in Sicily with the kings allies, where they would stay for a week, they had already been here for 6 days and were due to sail again tomorrow, once the boat was repaired and restocked ready to continue their journey to Aquitaine and then onto to England, home to Nottingham, to Locksley. But right now, that was a million miles away for Robin although in only 4 months they would be on English soil. He put his thumb up just as Marian did and smiled. "No matter where you are in the world it is never bigger than your thumb." He whispered. "And how true it is my love." He sighed.

Robin heard footsteps, he knew it would be Much, he could tell from the sounds he made when he ran and he was the only one he knew he was here. "I knew you'd be up here." Much said and Robin gave a sad smile. "Are you coming downstairs, you must keep your strength up, or you will be taken ill again?" Much said.

"Yes I am coming now." Robin said looking up to the moon one last time. He turned to his friend and wiped the sadness from his face. "So Much, what is on the menu?"

"Oh master, there is so much food that my belly hurts just thinking about it. There is pig and beef and lamb, plus all kinds of pies and cheese."

"Sounds filling we had better get some before it all disappears."

"Can we Master?"

"Why else would I be walking towards the dining hall with you?" Robin laughed and patted his friend on the back.

* * *

Robin had never been one to eat a lot, but tonight he had felt so hungry, and now he was fuller than he had been in a long time, he felt as though he could not move. That was until a young woman came across the room to him. "I have been looking at you all night and you have returned my glances. Are you just a tease Robin of Locksley?" She smiled alluringly and moved closer to Robin.

"I have been called many things but never a tease." Robin smirked with a little too much wine in his system.

"Well unless you want a new name, I suggest a dance."

"Of course." Robin smiled.

* * *

Robin woke in bed with a young women next to him. Oh god what had he done. I tried to think back to the night before but his mind was foggy. He knew he had had too much wine and by the time he was being lead up the stairs to this room, at least that's where he assumed he was lead, he couldn't say no. It seemed the only way to forget about Marian's marriage. He crept out of bed trying to find his clothes. Thank goodness he was leaving today, how could he face this girl again. Once he was dressed he grabbed his sword, bow and quiver and quickly but silently made his way out of the room, hoping to never set foot on Sicily's soil again.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 

Aquitaine – 2 months later, February 1192

Robin and Much felt a lot more at ease being in Aquitaine, it was a familiar place and well it was a close to home as they could get without being there. They walked into the castle and were greeted by the queen mother and Princess Joan, Richard's sister.

"Oh Robin of Locksley it is wonderful to see you safe and well. Richard sent a messenger ahead, telling us of your sacrifice and condition." Queen Eleanor said as Robin and Much bowed before royalty.

"It was wonderful to see you again your majesty." Robin said kissing the Queen's hand, "And of course to see you your highness." He continued, kissing Joan's hand too.

"Oh please Robin, call me Joan we have been friends for years." Princess Joan smiled.

"Of course." Robin paused. "Joan." He flashed a smile showing the gaps in his teeth that made him even more charming to women. Joan felt her inside do flips, she needed Robin of Locksley, he was wonderful.

"You will join us for dinner Robin and Robin's companion?" The queen asked.  
"Of course, we would be honoured. And this is Much your Majesty, he has been my friend since we were young." Robin clapped his friends shoulder and Much beamed with pride.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Much." Eleanor smiled before turning and walking away, Joan flashed Robin a perfect smile before departing and following her mother. Robin sighed, he couldn't help but realise how different Joan was to Marian and how much, even after all these years, he still carried a torch for the dark haired beauty he left behind.

* * *

Robin walked into the dining hall where the feast had already begun, he had sent Much on ahead, Robin was in need of time to think and Much was in need of food. "Robin, there you are I was beginning to wonder if you would ever show up." Princess Joan said once she spotted Robin at the bottom of the stairs.

"And miss such a wonderful feast," Robin smiled, his exterior a beaming light, yet inside on the smallest flame was flickering. He missed home, he missed his father and Locksley. He missed Nottingham and Sherwood. But it was Marian he missed most, and now she was married and there was nothing he could do.

"Well I am glad, Mother had this party organised for your safe return." Joan said hooking her arm around Robin's. Robin tensed slightly and then relaxed again. "So where are you staying tonight?" A tinge of longing ringing in her voice, it did not go unnoticed by Robin. He cleared his throat before answering.

"Your mother has reserved a lovely room for us." Robin said feeling slightly on edge, of course the loved the Princess but more like a sister, never anything more.  
"Us?"

"Yes, I and Much." Robin said, "Now if you will excuse me I need to thank your mother."

"Of course." Joan sighed, releasing his arm. He bowed before her, then trotted in the direction of the Queen.

* * *

The Queen had wanted to speak with young Locksley privately. She ushered him into the corridor and ordered her guards to wait. "So Lord Locksley, how long are you with us for?" The queen asked, she had a manner that oozed confidence, she was well stationed and ordered respect, but still had a humanly charm, she was real.

"One week, Your Majesty." Robin said.

"I see. I suspect you are glad to be going home."

"Yes your majesty." Robin sighed

"Something wrong Locksley?"

"No your majesty. Im just.."

"You are upset about that women aren't you?" Eleanor finished. Robin tensed.

"She has married another man, at least I am told."

"And yet you will never love another."

"I don't think I will."

"Well that will pain Joan to hear that." Eleanor paused. "Are you sailing to Hull?"

"No Portsmouth."

"It will take you an extra 2 weeks to get home." She stated.

"I know, but that is where they want to sail to soo," Robin sucked in his breath.

"I will sort it so that you sail to Hull, I know how much you love your village. The sooner you return home the better. And do not worry I will stop Joan's advances."

"Thank you your majesty." Robin smiled.

"You are excused master Robin." Robin bowed before the queen, and nearly skipped towards the dining hall.

6 days later Robin and Much where on board the ship ready to set sail for Hull. The queen had managed to persuade the captain to sail to Hull instead of Portsmouth. Robin could almost smell the forest and could almost smell the scent of Locksley manor. He and his best friend would soon be home, safe and well. He was the happiest man alive at that moment. He soon would be home among friends and family nothing could dampen his mood.


	23. Chapter 23

**Well guys, this is the last chapter of this story. I hoped you have enjoyed it and a huge thank you to all my reviewers and followers. My new story is still in progress but I should be upload the first chapter soon :) I still require a title though :/ once again thanks. And enjoy the final chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 23

Knighton Hall – 25th April 1192

"Father I am taking Brandy and the farm dogs with me through the forest, I thought they may be in need of some exercise." Marian said as she walked down the stairs to stand before her father at the table.

"Alright, but do not be long remember we have the nobles meeting later."  
"Of course father." She smiled and walked towards the stable. She saddled her own horse as her stable boy was busy with other work. She whistled the dogs and they all ran after her into Sherwood. Marian always loved riding through Sherwood, and spring was especially beautiful. The leaves just opening on the trees and the wonderful flowers, it truly was beautiful.

* * *

Locksley

Guy of Gisborne sat atop his horse. "The remaining perpetrators will be found. Bring the boy." Robin could not stand by and allow this monster from his past bully his villagers, he would stop was his village he had not rushed home for months to watch a injustice itself happen.

"Wait." Robin began stepping forward, "Guy of Gisborne."

"Sir Guy of Gisborne to you. And bow before your master." A guard standing next to the young boy said. Robin bowed mockingly and continued,

"_Sir_ Guy of Gisborne, my name is Robin, Earl of Huntingdon and Lord of this manor. Your services here are no longer required." Robin spoke coolly and calmly not taking his eyes of Gisborne. Gisborne stared back at the man in front of him, not blinking barely moving. Much lowered the fur collared cape over Robin's shoulders and all the villagers of Locksley, Much included, bowed before there master, their rightful master. Robin of Locksley had returned home, from the holy land.

* * *

Robin strolled into his house, still beaming from being home. "Thornton." He sighed contently. Thornton opened out his arms and then retorted them, it had been so long since he had seem the young lad he did not quite know how to act.

"Welcome home sir." Thornton finally said. Robin rushed towards him wrapping him in his arms. "Quickly Hannah a bath and fresh clothes for the master."

"And for me too." Much said.

"Pardon." Thornton questioned.

"Much is no longer my manservant, in recognition for his service to me in the holy land. I am granting him the lodge and surrounding grounds of Bonchurch. Until then he is a guest in my home." Robin said patting his friend on the back.

"And I would like a plate of something while I bathe." Much chirped smiling, he handed Thornton Robin's bow and headed for the steps.

"That is the way to the servants quarters." Thornton interjected.

"I knew that." Much blushed then pointed to the upstairs of then manor and headed up the steps. As Much strolled up the steps Gisborne stepped in through the door, Robin's face turned dark.

"Welcome back Locksley, now I have kept you estates to the best of my ability under the guidance of the sheriff and I would appreciate more respect in front of the populace." Gisborne said

"How long have you been here?" Robin questioned.

"Three years, four winters."

"And yet you still do not have the respect of the populace."

"My men and I will leave directly for Nottingham."

"My servants will help you pack." Robin did not want that crook him his house any longer. Guy walked towards the door but stopped realising he could torment Locksley further, he smirked then turned back to Robin.

"How was the holy land?" He asked. Robin did not want to talk about war, not to anyone least of all him.

"Bloodthirsty." Robin answered walking away.

"I understand the king is winning."

"He is killing more people."

"Is that not winning?"

"Show me an argument settled with bloodshed and then I shall call it winning." At this time Robin was seething, only now did he realise that his father was not present.

"Do not pretend that you do not love war. I have seen you fight."

"When?" Robin questioned.

"I do not recall."

"I have changed." Robin answered after a pause. Gisborne sniffed and then continued.

"The council of nobles meets in Nottingham, I have no doubt the sheriff will… call a feast to celebrate your… safe return."

"Goodbye." Robin was in no mood to talk. He wanted to find his father.

"Goodbye." Gisborne counted walking from the manor.

"One more thing, I shall celebrate my return to, by pardon all wrongdoers from my estates." Robin said finally finding something he wanted to speak of.

"Only the sheriff can pardon you know that." Gisborne replied.

"It is custom for the sheriff to accede to his nobles request on such matters."

"Well then you had better take it up with him." And with that Gisborne strode from the house. Now robin was fuming, not seething.

"Thornton." He called.

"Yes master."

"Where is my father? I wish to see him." Robin smiled.

"Oh master, you do not know?" Thornton face turned white.

"Do not know what?"

"Master Robin, your father is no longer with us." Thornton said quietly.

"What? What happened?" he asked his voice cracking slightly.

"I suggest you ask lady Marian. She may be better to inform you." Thornton said scurrying into the kitchen. Robin swallowed and had decided. He now had two reasons to visit Knighton, to see Edward and to find out where Marian was.

* * *

Later that day – Knighton

Marian had returned from her ride a few hours ago and was sat in her room repairing a hole in her night-watchman disguise. She heard horse's hooves approaching and rushed to the window, she saw two very familiar faces riding towards her house. Her heart jumped into her mouth it was him. It was Robin and Much both home and both alive! She felt a wave of happiness and then anger took place. He was not getting away with this that easily. She heard her father rushing from his place downstairs and when she looked out the window she saw that Robin and Much had already dismounted. She grabbed her bow and an arrow.

"Get out. Get away from here." Edward shouted. Robin took a step back

"Edward it is me, your friend Robin of Locksley."

"I know who you are crooks here to deceive me. I will have none of you here, I am no longer sheriff, leave me to live out my days in peace."

"I swear I come in friendship." Robin appealed. Marian took a deep breath, she was unsure of whether she could face him but she had to, to protect her father. She stepped out from behind the door, bow in hand, arrow poised to fire.

"You heard my father. Leave!" She said simply. Robin looked at the direction the voice came from; she was as beautiful as ever.

"Marian." He paused. "It is me, Robin." She had to recognise him. They were due to marry once upon a time. And she certainly did, Marian was even angrier now at his idiocy, of course she knew it was him, he had no need to introduce himself.

"Congratulations." She said stepping from the door frame to stand before him, arrow still ready to fire. "Now leave!" her tone was less of a suggestion and more of a demand.

"How are you? I have thought of you." Robin smiled, she was the same old Marian, time could not change her.

"Leave!" She repeated, he could not get any more arrogant she thought to herself. "We are leaving." Much said. But Robin would not give up.  
"Sir Edward, if you do not remember me than remember your people." Robin continued as Marian and her father retreated into their home and slammed the door shut. "Interesting." Robin said.

"Interesting, that was unbelievable, he used to treat us like sons." Much said almost outraged.

"She is still unmarried." Robin's mind was far away, he was only thinking of one person. Marian.

"huh, and here was me thinking you came to see the sheriff." Much said.

"I did." Robin defended.

"Oh please." Much sighed.


End file.
